


The Mutually Beneficial Arrangement

by Karenkk



Series: Kintsugi [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karenkk/pseuds/Karenkk
Summary: In the beginning, Yuzuru was easy to love. Until he wasn't.A yuzuvier story being told by both sides. Please read it as part of the Kintsugi series.Javier's POVRPS disclaimer applies.





	The Mutually Beneficial Arrangement

In the beginning, Yuzuru was easy to love. 

Javier had always wanted a younger brother, and Yuzuru came pretty close to that. It was almost like second nature to take a child under his wings. No one knew how overwhelming it was to migrate to a new country and battle with a language that one could barely understand one or two words out of every sentence than he did. 

Of course, he was somewhat hesitant when Brian first asked for his opinion when he was considering coaching the younger man. He wouldn't be just another student, someone from different discipline or age group. A true rival training at the same rink. Beyond all that innocent exterior, the 17-year-old was a genius - already placing third in his first senior debut at the World Championship. A rising star on the world stage whom everyone had their eyes on. His throat tightened as he remembered Morozov's neglect and his favoritism toward his beloved protégé Florent. All he could think about was being second, being unimportant again. He guessed he was transparent as an open book, because Bryan and Tracey sat him down in their office, and told him that they understood and his wish would be respected. Yet he said yes in the end because it was the right thing to do. All he had to do was to swallow his childish fear. They could train at different sessions if need to be, and then they would only see each other at passing. A cold but peaceful co-existence. 

As it turned out, Yuzuru was very different from who he had anticipated. Of course, they had met during competitions before. He remembered him as the hyper kid with crazy spins and jumps and beautiful skating skills. Beyond that just the vague sense of maturity and adorable smiles, mostly as result of language barrier. But what really left an impression were his eyes, dark as the abyss and burnt with an intensity that would cut. There was darkness shimmering behind that almost childlike demeanor. As athletes, they were competitive by nature. The need to prove themselves was the drive that pushed them forward. Yet he had never seen anyone who wanted to win so badly. 

But underneath all that, he was just an awkward kid who struggled in every possible way in a new country. He barely spoke two words of English and was absolutely headstrong. Every day was a battle between Yuzuru and Brian. They could barely agree on anything, from goals to how to get there. Yuzuru was forever frustrated with Brian's roundabout approaches. He was impatient of endless stroking exercises and going back to the basics, but struggled to communicate his frustrations. Brian, on the other hand, believed Yuzuru understood far more English than he let on and he was being defiant purposely to undermine his authority. 

All hell broke loose on the day when Brian found out Yuzuru had somehow made a copy of the key to the rink and was practicing quads after hours. In a deserted rink, he trained without supervision until a fall made him placing most of his weight on his right ankle, resulting in a sprain. He tried to hide it the next day and the day after, pretending everything was fine until the pain made him struggling with a basic spin. Brian was livid when he found out was the understatement of the century. He yelled and growled while Yuzuru just stared at him unwaveringly, refused to back down. The day ended with Yuzuru being sent home while his coach threatening to send him back to Japan.

It really had nothing to do with him, he thought. Yet he couldn't help but debated with himself. In the end, he asked for the boy's address from Tracey. 

When he saw a child curled into a corner of his bedroom, making himself as small as possible he knew he couldn't just stay out of it. For the first time, he could clearly see that darkness in those eyes, fear - like an animal being cornered, to kill or be killed. He wondered what had pushed a 17-year-old to the edge of a breakdown. At that moment, he contemplated what his crazy ambitions had done to him. And he pitied that boy.

That night, they were a lot of back and forth via broken English, hand signaling and Google translation. The boy talked about his frustration with not being allowed to practice his jumps. Javier's eyes widened when he understand Yuzuru decided to come to the Cricket Club because he wanted his quad sal. "It's so beautiful, and I want it." Yuzuru whispered with almost a smile. And Javier could barely believe his own ears. Him! A dime a dozen skater from Spain! And yet that crazy little genius looked up to him. 

"One day we will be each other's biggest rival. " He showed it to Javier on his iPad, with an almost pensive look that made him look much older and wiser than his 17 years on this planet.

"Well, before that you will need to learn to work with Brian." Typed Javier and watched Yuzuru's face crinkled up after an indignant huff. Just like a child. Javier laughed, "If you trust in my ability, then trust Brian's methods. It works, just be patient."

So Yuzuru obediently went back to his endless stroking and spin classes and followed the instructions to the best of his abilities. Javier changed some of his class schedules to share some of those with him. He took it to himself to act as a buffer between Yuzuru and Brian, as well as Yuzuru and his ambitions. He held that boy's hands when he was about to be overtaken by impatience. He hugged him when he was so frustrated with lack of progress that he just wanted to hit his head against a wall. Week after week, he watched as the Japanese's already solid skating skills improved, with even better flow, edge control and newfound ease in mastering complex footwork. Even that overeager child was delighted with his visible improvements. When he was finally allowed to start his jump classes, it was another lesson in patience and trust when he realized his newly gained skating skills messed up his take-offs. Javier once again held his hands, reminded him to trust Brian, trust the process. Just like that, slowly Yuzuru jumps came back with less preparation time, better distance and height. And Javier found a friend in Yuzuru behind all those carefully constructed walls made of politeness and distance.

Javier was a friendly person by nature, unlike the boy who chose to live in an almost isolated existence. He went out with friends to pubs, games and night clubs over the weekends, and met with beautiful women and took them to bed. He had relationships, but most of them didn't last long enough to be serious. Overall, he was an average single male in their twenties who enjoyed his life. But none of them really understood his passion for the winter sport - the long hours, the seemly endless training and traveling across continents for competitions that he put up with. They joked good-naturedly about his sport after a couple beers - the sparkling costumes, the "girly" moves, the "gayness" of it all. And Javier would laugh just as good-naturedly while kissing his current girlfriend to prove how "it's not all like that".

But underneath all, they were different from his friendship with Yuzuru, which was build on hours, days, months and years of shared jump classes, stroking sessions, spin lessons, and off-ice training. It was solidified by Brian/Briand/Tracey/Paige's criticisms whenever they made mistakes; fortified by the ringing of the bell of celebration when one of them did a perfect run-through. They got close through shared blood, tears, failures and triumphs. Before he realized, they laughed about their own little private jokes, they offered a hand to each other when the other fell, they comforted each other when one of them had a tough day. They held each other close with such easy intimacy - hand holding, hair ruffling, arms across shoulders and hands on waists. They kept each other on track, with eyes solidly focused on their goals, but not loosing themselves to the pressure. 

Before he realized, Yuzuru had evolved from an adorable adolescent to a beautiful young man. And once he did, he could not unsee it. A perfectly shaped face that still held onto the last bit of baby fat. The dark eyes that still shined with such intensity but they turned to slits when he was genuinely happy. And those soft, pink, perfectly kissable lips. He eyes would travel down, to the slender frame with elegant long limbs, ridiculous tiny waist, and full plump ass. There was no denial. Yuzuru was stunning and he was noticing. But how could he not? He had eyes after all.

The funny thing was he never did before. Certainly not when he was in Spain, being bullied for participating in a "girly" sport. Not when he was at competitions where beautiful young men gave him appreciative looks and discretely offered him a few hours of fun, which he always politely declined. He never questioned his sexuality until now. 

It was like his hands had minds of their own now. They lifted the younger man's face gently between his palms so he could stare at that beautiful face. He held onto his friend's hands like it was the most natural thing to do. His fingers tighten around his shoulder just a few seconds longer than necessary. His arms encircled that enticing waist almost possessively. Sometime Yuzuru would give him one of those long searching looks. Javier would crack a joke and quickly back off. But then the Japanese would lean back in like nothing happened. So Javier's hands would sneak back in like they naturally belonged there.

Eventually, this little game led to a kiss after Sochi. Each of them full of their own regrets and disappointments so they sought comfort from each other. Yuzuru's hand went into his pants, worked him to hardness; while Javier sat on edge of his bed, hands grasping the sheet tightly, gasping with pleasure. It was quick and frantic under those skillful fingers. It was not too different to be given pleasure by a woman, especially under the barely there hotel lights. He just didn't know how to return the favor. It sounded really stupid because he was a guy and surely he should know what would work for another guy. But he just never ever held another man's cock in his hands before. Sensing his hesitation, Yuzuru waved it off with a quick kiss to his cheek. 

It could have been a one-time thing and never to be spoken about. Except it wasn't. They certainly tried. But after a few frustrated training sessions, Javier had Yuzuru against the wall in their change room, with his tongue deep in his mouth, and his friend moaned just enthusiastically against it. 

In a way, the arrangement made perfect sense. None of them had time or energy to deal with long term relationships, and their pended up sex drive had to go somewhere. Both of them were athletes with a need for discretion. There was an added bonus of the existing trust between them. They were already so many things to each other: rink mates, rivals and friends, and it was easy to add friends with benefits to the mix. They still supported each other at the rink, still went out for snacks after training, still went to each other's home to play video games, but now just with sex thrown in. It was uncomplicated, convenient and fun. 

In the beginning, Javier just wasn't sure if his body could respond. As beautiful as Yuzuru was, he was undeniably male. Underneath those slick Under Amour training gears, it was a lean frame packed with hard muscles without an ounce of softness, perfectly crafted for their sport. To his own surprise, it wasn't a problem. Not when Yuzuru kneeled between his knees with his hot mouth around his cock. Not when he crawled on top of Javier and rode him in a maddening pace, with his pupils completely blown, eyes dark as the abyss. 

Yuzuru pursuit sex with the same degree of intensity and perfectionism as his training. It was a mind-blowing experience for Javier. It wasn't until later he realized something wasn't quite right in this picture. It was an afternoon in an off day, Yuzuru agreed to come to Javier's apartment to play a few hours of video games. They did play a few sessions before their hands got hold of each other. The console abandoned, Javier sat on edge of the sofa, murmuring encouragement as the younger man stared at him behind his long lashes. With a not so innocent smile, he bent his head and tongued Javier's brief until it was a soaking mess. Javier was moaning nonsense by the time the younger man started licking every inch of his hardness, leaving a wet trail of saliva before finally taking in the head. A few light sucks later, Javier was practically begging. And the Japanese certainly made sure he did long and hard with his seemly endless teasing. Finally granting him mercy, his friend took him all the way in and bobbled his head as Javier had an almost painful grip on his head, desperately trying to control the rhythm. Javier was hit with the full force of cascading sensations. Sensory overload shut down his brain, as his entire vision darkened when he was finally granted his orgasm. For a few minutes, he just laid there, barely conscious and completely worn out. He had no idea how long it took him to make his body obey his brain's commands again. He struggled to sit up, only to find the younger man already had a controller in hands, barely a hair out of place. He gave him a smile, handed him the other one and told him to hurry up as he switched the game back to multiple player mode. Like nothing happened.

It was disconcerting how unaffected Yuzuru was by it all. Javier sat there dumbly with his hands automatically controlling his character, while the younger man chatted animatedly about training, Brian, Tracey and occasionally how bad the Spaniard was at this game.

Thinking back, Javier realized how one-sided this arrangement had been. He was so overwhelmed with the experience he failed to pay attention to his partner. He could barely remember if the younger man found much pleasure in it as he did. Sure, there were a few times where the Japanese slid his own hands down between his own thighs, and almost clinically brought himself to completion. But it was few and far in between. How often was he hard? Did he come most of the times? Javier wondered. 

He tried to breach the topic with the younger man, but Yuzuru just smiled and called him being silly. But he couldn't just let it go. He prided in himself for being a considerate partner. He had never felt so inadequate. He tried to reciprocate but was nearly always met with disinterest. After all these years, Yuzuru still remained a mystery, and he clearly liked that way.

The supposedly simple arrangement wasn't so simple after all. Part of Yuzuru remained untouchable, while Javier's own sense of inadequacy plagued him. Sometimes he found himself looking at the stunning women around him like he used to. The beautiful long hair, sensual curves, soft skin, unhindered laughs and all. It was just easy, familiar and uncomplicated.


End file.
